Passion of the Heart
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *Read Harvest Moon:MFOMT Children Get older* Panda has started her new life with her new husband, Todd in the busy city of White-Moss City, but Panda yearns for her home back in MT. Can she cope with staying in the city, or will something push her back?
1. Chapter 1

Well, only one person REALLY enjoyed my fanfic Harvest Moon:MFOMT Children Get older, I've made a sequence to the fanfic, so you'll have to read that to get what the story tells.

* * *

A carriage with the sign 'Just Married' had pulled up in the busy city of White-Moss, tears had caressed the young bride, she had left her home of Mineral Town and was here, in White-Moss, married to a complete and TOTAL stranger. Her new husband smiled at her and pointed to the window.

"That's the bakery, OUR bakery."

Panda's eyes widened at the small shop, it was beautiful and she could smell the aroma of bread and cakes. She didn't take her eyes off of all the scrunched up buildings, oh she hoped that they at least had a lawn so Panda would feel somewhat at home, even though she knew there would be no farm.

The carriage stopped a few moments later as Todd offered his lovely bride his hand, Panda smiled and took the offering, looking past his head she gasped.

Their new home was BEAUTIFUL! It had a large lawn and the house was HUGE, it was at least 3 stories high, and there on the front porch was her luggage.

"I bought this house because, I knew you'd like the large lawn." Todd said as he helped his wife out of the carriage and leading her to the front door, he unlocked the door and immediately Panda rushed inside.

It really was big! It had, from what Panda counted, 5 toilets, 4 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, and a whole number of rooms that made Panda squeal in delight, but the room that made her the happiest was THEIR room. It was large, with a bed in the middle against a wall. The bed was only a mattress, Todd smiled.

"We'll go shopping tonight and buy some furniture."

Panda nodded at the idea and gave her husband a kiss.

The stores were bustling with shoppers of every kind, everyone would say 'Hello, Todd' or 'Welcome back Todd, who's the lady with you?' and Todd would always reply happily 'That's my wife.'

True, everyone was surprised to know that Todd had gotten married, to a girl from Mineral Town, a place that was unknown to most of the people here, probably because the farthest most of them have gone was Forget-Me-Not valley.

The new couple bought sheets and blankets for their mattress, and a whole bunch of tables, night stands, couches, love seats, chairs, and other things that their new home needed.

The unpacking was done and the night had come. Panda blushed when she saw Todd staring at her with her nightgown on, he blushed too and opened a spot in the bed where Panda could sleep, she smiled and plopped herself in there new bed (with powdered blue sheets and a navy blue blanket with 2 wedding rings band together reading forever), snuggling close to her new husband. The man she promised to be with forever.

* * *

Well like it? Hate it? I hope you'll look forward to the second chapter!

Oh and NO Panda and Todd are NOT having sex, not yet atleast.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HM just my OCs

* * *

Panda waltzed around the house with nothing really to do. Her husband was tending to the bakery and the servants had cleaned the house, not letting her touch a broom. Perhaps, Panda could join her husband at the bakery tomorrow; it seemed like a fairly good idea.

The hours passed with Panda stuck in the library of the house. The pitter patter of foot steps broke her concentration, slowly she turned her head to see a woman, who was VERY skinny, had a bony, BUT healthy face, and was covered in webs of orange hair, she had on a straw hat, a knee length skirt, and a pinstripe shirt that made her look even more skinnier than she was, also holding her hand was a small girl with big green eyes and blonde hair. The woman snorted and stuck her nose up.

"So," she began, "You're the peasant my brother decided to marry; he could have done MUCH better." Fiddling in her purse the strange lady took out a cigarette and lit it up, Panda scrunched her nose up.

"And you must be Katherine." Panda cheerily said extending out her hand as the woman puffed on her cigarette.

"Don't touch me, peasant!" and with a swift of Katherine's hand Panda forced her hand downward. "You know I'm not happy." Katherine stated puffing on her cigarette even more.

The door had opened and Todd followed inside with a smile on his face and then a look of disgust.

"Katherine, please, you know I don't appreciate you smoking in my house." Todd stated waving his hand in front of his face.

"Very well." Katherine retorted grabbing the little girl's hand even tighter and pulling her away to the door, moments later the sound of a car was heard and the pebbles in their driveway clinking with the tires.

"Todd, was that your sister?" Panda asked looking up at her husband who nodded.

"She doesn't seem to like me very much." Panda said, looking down with sadness in her voice, Todd just smiled and kissed his wife.

"She's just jealous that I found love and all she found was some rich man."

Panda giggled slightly and looked up in her husbands brown eyes.

"Do you think," Panda began "that I could go with you to the bakery tomorrow?"

Todd smiled and nodded his head, causing Panda to smother him with kisses. Todd laughed and swept his wife in his arms carrying her upstairs to their bedroom as they waited for tomorrow to come.

The next day brought a ray of warm summer light in the bedroom as Panda scurried out of bed to get dressed into a frilly and puffy skirted blue dress her husband had bought her to use ESPECIALLY for the bakery, they were her work clothes, but they weren't complete until she tied on her apron, which she did with no problem.

Her husband's uniform was white with black pinstripes and an apron tied around him, along with a little funny looking puffy hat that made Panda laugh.

The trip to the bakery was so much fun for it was Panda's first time in an actual vehicle, she hopped up and down with joy, laughing her face off when she saw busy markets. None of which looked similar to the supermarket in Mineral Town, oh how she missed her old home, the smell of the cows' milk, the clucking of hens, the softness of the sheep's wool.

But she was here and not there.

The afternoon in the bakery tended to be the busiest part of the day when people after people came up to the counter with comments like 'You're Todd's new wife, aren't you? You really are pretty!' the comments usually made Panda blush as she asked the customers what they wanted. Most of them wanted to see the new Missis; others were actually here to order baked goods.

The time had come to close the shop, Panda's left cheek had a smudge of cookie dough and her dress smelled like a lemon meringue pie, the last customer was an elder lady who requested twisted bread, she was very sweet and reminded Panda of the late Ellen back in her home town, who passed away when she was four.

_Home is so far. _Were Panda's exact thoughts when they pulled in the driveway, even though the large house was their home, Panda still missed the farm, and that's all she really thought about that day…

"Panda?" Todd gave his wife a look of concern as Panda looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" Todd asked, Panda just smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just…slightly homesick, that's all." Panda replied, thinking even more of her mother's fresh farm milk. Todd just smiled and helped his wife out of the car.

"There's something I want to show you before we go inside." Todd smiled and offered her his hand while Panda took the offering; he led her to a small stream of water.

"This stream runs from the river in Mineral Town, it's what the old owner told me."

Panda gasped and cupped her hands letting the water run through her fingers.

"If you ever get homesick, you're more than welcome to come here."

Panda smiled and gave her husband a passionate kiss before leading him into the house for a nice scalp massage.

* * *

End! Of chapter 2 at least, and since I know Awesome Rapidash is EAGER to see/read about the baby, I'm going to skip the chapters to every season, so the next chapter will be autumn followed but winter then spring then Summer again and that's when Panda gets pregnant. I can't tell you too much, just those juicy details.


	3. Chapter 3

You know the drill! I don't own HM just my OCs

* * *

The autumn afternoon brought in a chill in the bakery, that there were hardly any customers out due to the cold weather, Todd sighed and decided it was time to close the shop, Panda agreed as they changed the sign from open to close, hopping in the car and driving back to their home.

White-Moss was not as beautiful in the autumn as Mineral Town was, probably because the city hardly had any trees, but their home was radiant in oranges, red, and yellows. Todd pasted a smile on his face.

"Remember our first kiss? It was in the autumn." Panda nodded and looked in her husband's eyes leaning in to give him a passionate kiss, his smile widened at his wife's tender lips.

They skipped in their home with such sudden and happiness, Todd grabbed his wife by the waist and swept her off of her feet twirling her around once pressing his lips onto hers. The couple plopped themselves on the love seat kissing passionately.

That was until the doorbell dinged and walking inside was Katherine without her daughter. Her face was still strict, and she still did not see Panda as family, even though her little brother devoted his life to her. She snorted when she passed Panda; the fumes from her early cigarette were still caked on her clothes, and her long, elegant legs were more noticeable especially with tight, skinny jeans.

"K-Katherine?" Panda started "How did you manage to stay so skinny? I heard pregnancy caused women to gain more than usual."

Katherine laughed, causing Panda to blush, "Apparently an uncivilized country peasant doesn't know anything about adoption, I'm not going to give up my figure to carry a child." Katherine snorted again causing Panda to feel even more uncomfortable.

"You're lucky mom's dead!" Katherine started, "She'd have a WHALE if she learned you married an…an UN-civilized peasant from the country."

And with those words Katherine was out of the house, Panda felt like crying, but refrained herself from doing so.

Late that night, Panda had some embroidered stationery out on a desk, she was writing a letter to her parents;

_Dear mother and father,_

_How are things going in Mineral Town? I hope everyone misses me, tell Becky, Emerald, Landon, and Forrest hello for me!_

_Marriage is difficult, especially if you have a sister-in-law who doesn't like you and thinks you're a peasant._

_Mother, what shall I do?_

_I love and miss you a bunch_

_Yours truly,_

_Panda_

Panda kissed the letter before sealing it in an envelope and rushing to the mailbox outside, putting her letter inside, pushing the red flag up, tears escaped her eyes.

_Will I ever see Mineral Town again?_ Were the exact thoughts that escaped her mind as she turned the shower knob on, for a relaxing, steamy shower.

* * *

End of Chapter 3, WERE GETTING CLOSER TO THE BABY!

(Tom gets excited)

LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah…Winter!

Because Tom can't wait until the baby comes…

But she's not pregnant YET!

* * *

A snowstorm had hit White-Moss city, covering the front door of the Roosevelt manor. Panda along with her husband were snuggled close by the fire, the embers giving them shadows. She was happy with her beloved husband

But Panda was still NOT happy. For she still missed Mineral Town, and her parents, perhaps they could visit in the Summer, she wrote them earlier and they wrote back that they would visit her in the summer and stay until autumn, which made Panda full of happiness she could hardly wait for summer.

"Todd?" Panda asked, she saw her husband nod at the corner of his eye, "Would you mind if my parents came over for a visit in the summer?"

Todd laughed "Of course I don't mind, I like your parents; they accepted me into their family." Todd sighed "I wish Katherine would do the same for you."

Panda looked down and sighed, she felt that she would NEVER get her sister-in-law's love that she had hoped for the day she married Todd.

The morning came and it turned out to be snowy, but warm, and a PERFECT day to open the bakery, today was the first time all winter the bakery had opened, and Panda was really excited, it beat sitting at home all day.

The bakery was very successful; Mrs. Simpleton (The lady that reminded Panda of Ellen) had loved the coconut cream pie so much, she decided to buy another one along with the usually twisted bread. She also complimented on how beautiful Panda was and how lucky Todd was to have a wife like her. This made Panda blush and thank the elder lady for coming.

On their return home Todd had looked at Panda and blushed slightly, his wife, noticing the blush gave a look of concern.

"What's wrong, Todd?" Todd cleared his throat and blurted out a Nothing under his breath. Panda shrugged it off and continued to look out at the falling snow, dreaming more and more about the summer and dreaming more and more about Mineral Town…

* * *

Yeah…not the best way to end a chapter…I apologize if this is too short, I really can't write about much happening especially in the winter, since you can't do anything in winter…so…yeah…

Anyway Spring will be here!


	5. Chapter 5

So I decided to skip Spring, since I'd be tearing Tom apart and go straight into Summer.

* * *

A day had passed since the first anniversary of the lovely couple, and soon, Panda's parents would come to visit. They said they'd be there by the 18th, which made Panda even more eager, and she must be having a touch of anxiety because she had fussed at Todd for not vacuuming the floor correctly, which to Panda was a silly thing to worry about, so she laughed about what happened earlier and shook her head.

Many days had past since the incident, and really Panda hadn't thought much of it, but she was kind of into her own world, wanting everything to be perfect.

Todd was in such a worry for his wife, he didn't know what to do until two nights before her parents would come over, Todd had seen his wife in the kitchen, stuffing her face with strawberries, she had smiled at him.

"Hello, Todd, I'm sorry, did I wake you? I just had to have something to eat, I just got so hungry." Todd scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat watching his wife stuff her face.

"Panda, stop, you're going to make yourself sick! Quit!" Todd tried his best to take the berries away from his wife, only to have something catch his eye.

Her gown had stuck to the swell of her stomach and Todd could have kicked himself in the head if he could. She was probably around 4-5 weeks? Hopefully her father, being a doctor, would know. He sighed and kissed his wife.

"Come on, Panda, let's go get some sleep, you can have all you want to eat tomorrow."

Todd smiled and looked out the window at the full moon, _Thank the Harvest Goddess; I am the world's luckiest man!_

The eighteenth had come with Cass giving her daughter hugs and kisses and pats on her belly. Doctor Trent was also excited, that he and Cass decided to stay until winter so their daughter could have her baby with people she trusted her life on.

"My darling grandchild is in the 8th week, and he or she will be due Winter 30." Doctor had announced, making Todd's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Will she be ok? Can I be there for the delivery?" Todd had asked, excitement flowing in his veins, Doctor Trent laughed, "Only if Panda wants you there."

Panda smiled slightly and nodded her head, giving her father a kiss on the cheek, and twirling into the kitchen, taking a bite of French toast that was lying on the table.

Later that night, Panda along with her father, stood outside in the summer night, Doctor Trent looked at his daughter and smiled.

"I can't wait until winter! I really wanna see my grandchild! I bet it'll look beautiful!"

Panda giggled and hugged her father.

"You will deliver my baby? Won't you, daddy?" Doctor only smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world." His comment made his daughter very happy, as she stared off at the moon.

* * *

Well the next chapter will be autumn…ALSO the 2nd to LAST chapter of this series…I know Tom has enjoyed this!


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah…I don't own HM…

This chapters going to be kinda short…I think…

* * *

The autumn skies had taken to the heavens and leaves rained from the planted clouds, Panda along with her husband, mother and father, and not to mention the unborn child hiding under Panda's skin.

The positive side of being pregnant was the fact that Katherine was nice to her…probably so she'd be able to get the baby once in a while since it was a part of her brother, or maybe she had really changed, Panda didn't know.

The days passed and the bakery needed to be opened again, Todd laughed.

"I'll go, stay here Panda; I don't think it'll be safe for you to go out." Her husband smiled and kissed her lips patting her stomach, walking away from her and into his car.

Panda smiled and blew him a kiss.

Todd was driving on his way to the bakery, his mind was off in space thinking about his future child, he wanted a girl so he'd have a miniature version of his wife, but Panda wanted a boy to have a mini version of her husband, Todd laughed and brought his focus back to his driving, but it was too late, a semi had rammed into him, causing his body to fly out the window.

Hours had passed, and Todd was under the care of his father-in-law.

"Oh daddy! Will he be ok?!" Panda's eyes were filled with tears, Doctor looked at his daughter, worry in his eyes, "I don't know baby doll, I don't know."

A day had passed since the incident and Todd was still doing well, but Doctor Trent didn't know if he was going to last long because he had lost so much blood, but Panda wasn't going to give up that easily, her husband would be there to see their baby and to see it's first steps and words and everything else.

But no matter how much Panda hoped, it would not end that way, Autumn 23 brought in lines of emotion.

"Panda, I'm starting to become cold, come closer, I need your body to warm me up."

Panda had obeyed her husband and snuggled next to him, Todd kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of roses, and he then turned his focus behind her.

"Panda! Panda! Look! It's the death sprite; I wonder why he's here!" Panda gasped and turned around to see nothing, she had heard of the death sprite, only someone who was dying could see it.

"Todd! Where is it?!" Todd pointed to the corner where Panda had thrown pillows at it; she then threw a pitcher at the empty corner as well.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! NO! NO! NO!"

Her parents entered the room momentarily to see there daughter throwing objects at the corner, and of her dead husband. Panda then collapsed, feeling a wetness exit out of her, the last thing she heard was her father scream, "SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR TOO SOON!" But Panda knew that her baby was not going to make it, and she knew, she'd have nothing to live for.

* * *

TT Tom, you're gonna hate me…

So yeah…Panda has her baby too soon, and Todd's dead…


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own HM

Last chapter Todd had died and Panda went into labor.

* * *

Panda had woken up to see her mother gazing at her; Panda looked around hoping this was all a dream.

"Mom? Did I have my baby?" Cass nodded; Panda had tears in her eyes, "Is Todd really dead?"

Cass sighed and nodded and Panda began to cry.

"Mom! Kill me! Please! I have nothing to live for!" Panda sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Oh for the love of the harvest goddess, darling! Bring our daughter her baby!"

Panda's eyes widened, had her baby really lived? Despite that it was born too soon?

In a white medical coat, her father held a tiny white bundle, Panda took the baby and looked at it, it was very small and weak looking, not to mention, skinny. But it had a tuft of orange hair, and big blue eyes, the little thing moved and cried slightly.

"So," her father started, "What are you going to name my darling granddaughter?"

Panda couldn't believe it, she had a beautiful daughter and she was still alive.

Panda pondered for a few moments before replying, "Pumpkin. Pumpkin May Roosevelt." Her father smiled and nodded writing it on a piece of paper.

"Mom?" Panda looked over and saw her mother nod, "How would you feel if I moved back into Mineral Town?"

Cass gasped and nodded giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Zack is giving up his old shack; you can raise Pumpkin at the beach and still be close to home!" Panda smiled and nodded, she'd pack her belongings and leave next week.

* * *

YAY! HER BABY'S ALIVE!! AND WELL!!

Next chapter she's moving back to Mineral Town! YAY!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own HM just my OCs

* * *

The autumn sun had beaten down on a young woman with black hair and blue eyes, she had a small baby in her arms, and she was kneeling in front of a tombstone that held her belated husband:

_Todd Jeremy Roosevelt_

_Summer 18-Autumn 23_

_Beloved husband and father_

_Lost but found by the heart_

A tear fell from Panda's eyes as she kissed the tombstone; taking out a knife, she cut a lock of her hair and set it on the grave, while STILL keeping a grip on her baby, she turned around, and walked away, only turning around once to get a last glance at her husband, before tears streamed down her eyes. She knew that she'd probably never see white-moss city again.

The carriage ride to her new home, on the beach of Mineral Town took quite a while. She was to be living in the shack that Zack and Won used to live in before they moved out, Zack had given Panda the deed, knowing that she'd take good care of it, Panda smiled, she'd have to work on it some, buy some furniture and maybe make it bigger.

The view of Mineral Town came closer and closer until…she was there.

The shack hadn't changed a bit, there were no pests of any kind, and everything was in order as Zack had left it.

Sitting out on the porch in a rocking chair, rocking her daughter back and fourth, she really didn't have time to see if any of her friends were still there. She sighed and looked down at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Panda smiled and looked up when she heard a soft 'moo'

"Your mom wanted me to give you a cow, she said that you may need it, I called in Gotz to build you a barn." Forrest's voice bounced into Panda's ears, causing Panda to smile.

* * *

YAY! It's the end! Of the story! PLEASE look forward (Tom) to Minerals Of Town the Sequel to this, hope u enjoyed!


End file.
